


Dreams Can Come True Even If You Don’t Believe

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sex Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick goes to Shane’s house after work, their relationship is forever change after Rick has a very naughty dream.





	Dreams Can Come True Even If You Don’t Believe

**Author's Note:**

> For the one’s who love this rare pairing!

It had been too long a day, with the full moon coming it seemed all Rick and Shane had done was make arrests. Rick was more than happy to accept his friend’s request to come back to his house for a drink.

He sat on the couch and turned on the tv not to watch it but just for some background noise. Shane changed into something more comfortable and grabbed some beers collapsing almost on top of Rick.

Rick was happy the beer felt cold enough as he unbuttoned his shirt exposing his white tee underneath, his uniform pants weren't the most comfortable but he sighed in relief at taking off the constricting shirt as he leaned closer into Shane.

“I’m glad we have tomorrow off.”

“Yeah.” Rick agreed looking at the television screen.

“We should do something.”

“Like what?” Rick asked sleepily.

He ignored the drowsy feeling in his gut and cracked open his beer.

“I don't know, we could drive over to Cindy’s Cafe.”

It was thirty minutes away but the homecooking there beat any other competitors. Rick thought it would be nice to just travel to eat and talk in the car. They hung out a lot but it was never enough.

“Sure.” Rick smacked his lips.

“Damn, you are tired. Why didn't you just go home?”

“To an empty house?” Rick didn't like his home since it had gotten smaller, no matter how long it’s been like that.

The divorce wasn’t easy even when his wife cheated with the neighbor and he had to fight not to pay alimony. The child support was ridiculous but at least he had a good relationship with Carl. Lori even tried to get him to pay Judith’s part but a DNA test revealed she wasn't his. That little girl was beautiful, had a little of Carl and Lori in her and he hoped Phillip Blake paid his part but it wasn't his problem anymore.

“So if we’re doing Cindy’s tomorrow you should just spend the night.” Shane suggested as he settled deeper into the couch, Rick rolled into him further at the action.

“Yeah.” Rick took another sip of beer.

“So you going to that party next week?”

“The one for Jessie? She won’t leave me alone. I may end up huddled in a corner pushing off her advances.”

“Come on man, just screw her and call it a day.”

It was so easy for Shane to be a man whore but Rick wasn’t built that way, Lori and a few girlfriends and boyfriends he slept with but most times he had to be with them awhile. Shane would never understand what is was like to have feelings being the action, to actually make love.

“She just thinks she owes me something because I was the first responder with Pete and I threatened him into backing off. Plus she’s not my type.”

“What’s not to like?” Shane thrusted into the air.

Rick clenched his beer, he would drop it otherwise. He always saw Shane this way when he was just messing around. He was the first guy he jerked off to which made him realize he was bi, He could still remember being a teen and Shane walking out the gym shower with nothing but a white towel, even at 15 he was cut and tan. The water glistened on his chest and he shook his long hair, the water drops shaking off, he grinned and locked eyes with Rick. It was a friendly smile but Rick exhaled and felt himself harden, thank God Shane chose then to slap his shoulder too hard. With Shane bodybuilding he didn't realize his strength and it hurt enough for Rick’s erection to falter. It didn't stop him from jerking off that night to the image and after he came harder than he had in a long while all he could whisper out was “huh.”

It caused him to explore what he liked and at first he felt shame but after seeing a few kids in the closet and feeling his parents would accept him he came out. They didn't care and he met Rachel, his first girlfriend and after that he experimented with guys. It was just kissing, rutting against each other but he loved it. When Shane caught him one day under the bleachers he expected to be punched or to loose his best friend but he was surprised instead when Shane only looked hurt and accused Rick of thinking he was a bad friend who wouldn’t accept him. Nothing changed but everything did because Rick still looked at him that way but when he met Lori senior year he let it go though he was still attracted to Shane.

“You know I’m not like that.”

“Yeah, that’s true. Just jerk off to your memories of Jesus at night.” Shane huffed out.

He changed the channel, still not turning up the volume as he opened another beer.

“What do you mean?” Rick was tired but was trying to understand.

“You know Jesus? The dude you were with 6 months ago.”

Rick wasn’t sure what he was talking about, sure he cold jerk off to what they had, the muscle memory of Jesus’ fit body. He was sexy if you didn’t equate his nickname to the big man himself. He started to think about Carl and how he wished he was in town and not at his grandma's so they could eat together tomorrow. Then how Lori was with some guy name Negan and that wasn't going to end well.

“So what was that like because I see him as a total bottom and I know how excited you are taking that throne.”

“What?” Rick snapped out of his thoughts looking at his friend who had a sly grin.

“Jesus again? Hello Rick?” Shane snapped his fingers. “I mean I know how much you love to take it but you gave in for Jesus right?”

Maybe it was the beer that made Rick so loose lipped without blushing. “Umm I don't think you care but we didn’t have sex.”

Shane spat out his beer and leaned over forcing Rick off his shoulder. He stood up wiping his shoulder with his shirt, Rick looked down at his six pack making an appearance and damn he had a treasure trail now that Rick hadn't noticed.

“You dated him for six months and didn’t fuck? Shit Rick no wonder you broke up.”

“We were fine enough but had the hots for Daryl and you know how repressed he is. They were a better match and when I told Daryl go for it and he actually didn’t hightail it to the next state I knew I was right. His hair was too long anyway and his skin was too soft, it glowed.” Rick's voice turned irritated thinking of his smooth, fair skin.

Shane looked at him, stammered a bit, then he walked towards Rick before pressing on his chin and stretching out his tight shoulders. 

“What?” Rick took another sip of beer trying to decipher why his friend cared.

“Shit man Lori didn't give you anything for months but was blowing off Phillip and then you date Jesus and you are complaining about how pretty he is? Maybe you are asexual.”

“I’m not. I just got a hand.” Rick blushed and looked away. “I can’t be like you Shane. It isn’t that easy for me and with Lori...I loved her, even when we stopped having sex I didn't think she was cheating. I didn't know she hated me, that when she turned away from me in bed she knew I was weak.”

“You’re not weak Rick.”

“She always wanted us to talk and I couldn’t give her that. I think if I could she would’ have hated me so much.”

“She cheated on Phillip and we all know how much he likes to talk.”

“Yeah.” Rick whispered but he knew it was his fault.

“Stop the bullshit man. You are still thinking it's on you and it isn’t.”

“Whatever.” Damn, Rick really didn't like opening up, his wife was right. “Why are you worried about me fucking a man anyway? You don’t wanna hear about that.”

“I didn't care when you told me about Aaron.”

Rick remembered how he didn't, he told Shane about sleeping with Aaron after two weeks which wasn’t like him and he told him everything in vivid detail. Thinking back on it Shane didn't cringe and asked for more details. Shane was a good friend though.

Shane sat back down even closer to Rick, his wet tank top splattered with beer. No worry taken because he opened another beer.

“Don’t you think you should stop?”

Shane turned to look at him, Rick had shifted his head closer to him, they were so close Rick’s eyes blurred looking into the others. He could feel his friends warm beer flavored breath so close to him. Despite being this close he could see Shane’s smirk.

“I’m not a lightweight like you.”

Shane’s breath ghosted against his, he shivered and moved back a bit giving himself space. Shane didn’t seem to notice his reaction, how Rick almost swelled just like in High School. Shane moaned like there was a reason to do such and nestled in closer to Rick claiming back the space Rick had given them.

“We should get some sleep.”

“It’s not that late.” Shane clanked his beer against Rick’s forgotten one.

“A year man.”

“What?” Rick drank some more, the beer expanding his throat.

“A year since you been laid. How do you do it?”

“I don't know, I’m usually here with you.” Rick was trying to make it into a joke but it wasn’t funny once he said it.

Most nights even if they had to work the next day he was at Shane’s. Shane made a joke once they should just get married and merge their assets. Rick almost ran out at the mention like Shane could know what he was thinking. Which was them being married and Shane walking him over the threshold. He shook his head at the cookie cutter image that you only saw in movies but he still imagined since.

“So you telling me you use your hand at my house?” Shane snickered.

Rick felt a bit warm in the house, Shane hadn’t bumped the AC up and Shane’s wife beater was clinging to him from the beer and extra heat. Rick laid his head on Shane’s peck not thinking of their intimacy.

“Hmm.” He sighed content.

He didn’t hear the question and started to doze quietly into that space of bliss where your body went numb and sleep was all that was coming. Someone was petting his hair now and he couldn’t think about it much as he breathed in deeper and started to sleep. Drool crept out the corner of his mouth dirtying Shane’s shirt further.

Shane looked down at his friend, he was the only one there for him when Andrea dumped him and when his daddy died. Rick looked innocent, almost cute laying against him. He smiled at a soft snore, Rick’s head moving upwards with each inhale of Shane’s relaxed body. 

‘I could do right by him, make him cum.’ He thought.

Shane wasn’t perplexed by his mind, he had never thought of sleeping with a man but the thought didn't bother him. Then it hit him what Rick meant to him and that he couldn't just do that to their friendship. It would be awkward and Rick wasn’t into him. Even if he was Shane wasn't sure how things would go afterwards. Would Rick act weird? Could they still just be friends? It would definitely be a one night stand. Yeah, that's all it would be.

Rick groaned, Shane watched his body thrust up. Sex dream. After what Shane was thinking Rick was thinking something too but it had to be with someone else. More drool pooled onto his shirt, Rick slept harder, moaning out in small satisfaction.

“Rick.” Shane whispered.

Rick whined and thrusted up more. Shane could see it now, Rick’s erection was pressing against his pants. It couldn't be comfortable in those stiff pants they wore for work. Maybe he likes it to feel that way. Shane’s eyes widened. He never thought like that when it came to his past flings, even Andrea.

“Hey.” Rick tried to wake him.

Rick was imaging Shane's wet mouth taking him in, he pumped back and Shane allowed it. Though Shane never did this before he was sucking his cock thoroughly. His plush tongue licked up his essence and teased at his tip, that tongue dragged down his shaft only to suck on a ball. Rick gasped bucking into him when he was swallowed down again. Shane’s thick fingers pumping his base and taking the rest of him in with ease. Rick knew he was about to cum and damn it, he almost did right then when Shane pulled off him and winked, ready for him to release on his face.

“Rick.”

“Shane.” Rick groaned out.

He wiggled back when hands grabbed his face. Wait wasn’t he the one getting his dick sucked? He wasn’t sucking Shane’s so why were hands on his cheek?

“Fuck Rick.”

The voice was louder now and he woke up with a shudder, Shane’s brown eyes peered into his. They were a little concerned and also playful.

Rick wiped the drool from his mouth and grunted wishing he was asleep again and trying to think why he felt so satisfied. Then he felt it, the warm gust of cum in his boxers.

“Shit.” Rick hissed, his face scrunching at the tacky feeling against his groin.

Shane snickered. “Dude you had a sex dream and came on my couch, on me!”

“On my own dick!” Rick corrected with a blush.

Shit, it came back. He was sleeping on Shane while he dreamed about him. As many times as he dreamed of this he never did it here. That was dangerous and he usually was able to force himself to sleep lightly.

Rick marched past Shane refusing to see his reaction. He closed the bathroom door too hard and peeled off his jeans and wet boxers. Not thinking about the fresh clothing he didn't have in there he took a quick shower washing with Shane’s body wash and shampoo intentionally, he loved smelling like his friend.

He wrapped a towel around his body hoping like usual Shane was a good hostess and left him some clothes outside the door. When he opened it his face fell at the empty floor. He stepped back, clutching his towel that only hid so much, not able to think how similar this was to High School. Shane was standing there with a pair of boxers and a tee, another towel in hand. 

Rick gulped and walked towards him to take them but Shane put them on a corner table and came to Rick. Shane had unfolded the other towel in his hand and started to dry Rick’s curls. He never did that before and Rick wasn’t sure why Shane thought he needed this done.

Shane still smelled like the body wash he now wore, a tinge of sweat and beer the only difference along with something unique in Shane’s DNA. He inhaled discreetly, puzzled by Shane drying his hair thoroughly.

“You came on my couch.”

Rick grit his teeth, he wouldn’t live this down and the whole precinct will probably know before Monday morning. He would do the walk of shame like he actually fucked someone on Shane’s couch. When he gained the courage to look up Shane wasn't laughing though. His gaze was soft and he dried Rick’s neck off, the towel going further.

‘He’s drying me down.’ Rick thought, unable to form words.

He gulped as the towel glided down to his torso traveling to the towel wrapped around his waist.

“You um...you said my name Rick.”

“What?” Rick refused to think it was really what Shane was implying.

Shane couldn’t know and he was going to say something the complete opposite of his fears so he smiled confidently and looked up. Shane’s face was calm, not angry or disgusted but he wasn’t happy either.

“You said my name when you know…”

Rick swallowed again, his throat tight and dry. 

“When I came?” Rick asked with a threat.

You already said cum like a hundred times Shane. Now it’s hard?” He scoffed and let out a fake laugh hoping this was some joke.

If he kept it light Shane would make a joke in return and this would be over. He could go to bed and sleep for real, put this behind him.

“No, you know what I mean.”

“I don't.” Rick stammered, sweating despite his recent shower.

“Come on Rick.”

“Come on what Shane? I don’t remember saying your name just like I can’t remember my dream.” Rick lied.

Shane sighed and came closer, the towel clenched in his hand. “Why are you denying it then? You know you have a tell.”

Rick’s eyebrows arched as Shane loomed over him.

“When you lie, your body does the little thing that lets me know.”

“Bullshit.” Rick huffed. 

Shane would have already told him if he did that, all these years since Elementary School. Then he thought of the poker games they played and how much better Shane was which was understandable but Shane seemed to win any other game even if Rick was better with other friends and he seemed to have a sixth sense when Rick lied that up to now he chalked up to a best friend knowing you best.1

“I’d tell you but you would try to hide it, not that I think you could.”

“You're lying and I don't know why.” It was Rick’s last calm plea to make this stop.

Their friendship couldn’t end over a twenty plus year secret. 

His head hard cocked at the statement, just a subtle shift of his neck but it was his tell and Shane smirked, knowing Rick didn't believe the crap he sprouted.

“What are you scared of?” 

Shane leaned down to be at equal height with his friend, he wasn’t sure himself why he was teasing Rick, where he wanted this to go.

“I…” Rick’s eyes looked so pretty, glinting directly under his light fixture.

He saw them collect with the soft sheen of unshed tears. Rick really was scared and he couldn’t have that. His expression softened.

“Hey, hey, hey.”

Rick turned, not wanting to cry. Whatever damn tell he had could only be made worse if he cried but he started to think of what would happen next. Shane would kick him out, all his other friends were great but none were Shane.

Shane gripped his shoulder, he wanted to holler though he knew who it was. The hands kneading his shoulders were gentle. Shane’s lips kissed the top of his head softly before the man’s arms came around him.

“You're my brother.” Shane whispered.

Rick’s shoulder sagged but he refused to think it was that easy.

“Why you being like this huh?” Shane started to sway him.

“Think I’m like that asshole Seth, gonna stop being your friend?” Shane shushed him.

Seth was a different scenario, a homophobic “friend” who was only there until he knew the real you. Then you discovered the real him. It was different if he had a crush.

“How long?”

Rick refused to answer, even as Shane’s hug turned tighter and somehow shifted to more tender.

“Rick, talk to me. We always talk man.”

‘Do we really?’ Rick asked himself trying to think if they did but he knew the answer.

“It doesn't matter.” He croaked out, the tears not so harsh now when the dripped.

Shane said nothing but held onto him. They both stood there, Rick sagging more and Shane leaning into him as he bent over.

He wasn’t shoved on his ass outside the door, there was no yelling, Shane handled him like he did any time he was sad. There was no rigidness to his hold, Shane was breathing calm. Not fumming or sickened. Nothing had changed.

“You're not mad.”

Shane squeezed him. “Am I supposed to be?”

“Yes.” Rick answered with conviction.

This was supposed to change everything. 

“I love you, have since we shared Mrs. Ellen’s class Rick. When I broke my foot and couldn't go to homecoming you stayed home with me. When that girl accused me of hitting her you had my back. When Andrea dumped me...Fuck Rick I haven’t been a better friend to you that me. That’s what we do, support each other.”

“I don't think we can come back from this.” Rick wanted to though.

“Maybe.”

Rick wasn’t crying now, not fighting being turned around. No hope was lost when Shane looked into his eyes.

“I don't know why but tonight when you slept on me before ya know, I just thought you looked right sleeping there, I thought you were cute.”

Shane's blushed at the admission, a light crimson fading upon his darker skin. He revealed his own tell, the crinkle of his nose. Only for him this said he was being honest.

“Whats that mean?”

“I don't know.” Shane whispered.

He pushed on Rick's chest, it wasn't aggressive but Rick backed up gasping when he hit the wall. Shane’s smile rose higher, the sexy one and he touched Rick’s chin.

“I just know I love you.”

‘That’s not how he means it.’ Rick knew how stupid he was thinking.

Even as Shane’s hand pushed on his abs and he leaned into him he thought he was so damn stupid to try to think this was more. But then Shane’s lips were on his, taking him. Rick could hardly think as his lips opened in shock but it only made Shane lick in, his tongue prodded against his lips. Rick huffed and kissed back, closing his eyes and letting Shane take over.

They kissed until Rick was out of breath and his head hit the wall again, this time because Shane was biting at his neck, kissing his shoulders. His towel fell to the ground and he could worry because Shane had latched onto his nipple. He was sucking on it, making it pebble, teeth scraped against him making him hiss.

He hardened and pulled a leg up groaning when Shane put a hand under his thigh and thursted against him. His other leg came up instinctually and Shane lifted him, pushing against him enough that his back hit the wall harder. 

“Fuck.” Rick groaned out.

Shane lifted him was something neither Aaron or Jesus could do. He was carried with little effort to Shane’s bed, dropped like an object there. He bounced against the mattress and he felt his dick leak precum. 

Rick erection strained while Shane stripped. He laughed when Shane threw his shirt over his head playfully, he quickly removed it to get a view, shaking with excitement when Shane took his jogging pants off and of course he was going commando.

Shane’s dick wasn’t quite there yet but Rick could see that it wouldn’t take long. They kissed, Shane pushing him back further across the mattress to straddle him. Rick racked his hands across the smooth skin of Shane’s waist happy he could do this now. Lust laden pupils caught his glance before kissing him once more.

“Maybe we shouldn't do this.” Shane said reluctantly.

“Think it will change us?”

“I can’t see it doing that but I don't know.” Shane answered truthfully.

Rick exhaled, his hard dick bumping against Shane’s stomach. He wanted it all. To be just Shane's friend, to fuck right now then let him go, to keep him as more.

“I just want you to always love me.” It was all Rick knew.

Shane’s nose crinkled with the truth and he exhaled, his hands threading through Rick’s curls. “And I always will, you know that.”

Rick nodded because he did but he hated making decisions and this was a big one. Shane made it for him kissing him gently, like that of casual friends. But they never did that before and when Shane held him tighter and kissed him deeper he rutted against him, letting it all go.

There was no more negotiation as Shane’s length expanded, it curved up and leaked a dewey drop. Rick groaned, staring mesmerized only snapping out of it at a soft slap.

“Eyes up here Rick.”

Shane kissed him again and he hissed, Shane cupped his balls before stroking him. Rick put his legs around him panting as his friend rocked into him. He stayed still, Shane taking both them in hand to stroke them in unison. It only lasted a minute before he let go, Rick observed his ass sprawl across the bed and pull out lube.

Rick seized when wet hands came back to him, Shane might be new to this but he put both hands around their cocks and stroked root to tip. Rick clawed his nails into Shane’s skin and thrusted back, kissing Shane between uneven breaths.

He pouted when Shane let go, for once his friend looked nervous and stared down at the lube bottle.

“How do we?” Shane seemed lost.

Rick smirked for the first time and kissed him. “You already said I’m a bottom unless you wanna…”

“Shut up.” Shane kissed him.

“I meant like do we face each other or what?”

“However you want it.” Rick took the lube.

He poured some on his hands and turned around. Shane grunted and touched his dick at Rick’s long fingers pressing into his hole. He wanted to see his face but damn, it was hot. Two fingers shoved in and prodded, taken to the knuckles, Rick pulled them out and tested the tip of a third. He pulled his legs apart to widen his walls and started to work the third in.

Shane’s dick was wet, he touched it once more before touching Rick’s rounded asscheek. He pulled Rick’s fingers out and touched his pucker that glistened with lube, rubbed his fingers across it delighting in Rick’s gasps.

“That feel good?”

“Yeah.” Rick pushed back.

Shane took the lube and smeared his digits with it before pressing them in, grunting at Rick’s tight heat. His wall were wet and soft, more tender than anything he felt before. He pressed down and felt Rick’s walls give so he could press down lower. Rick’s widened his legs and pushed back moaning at a nudge to his prostate.

Shane pulled out and added more lube before pressing in again, Rick hissed so it must have stung but then he was ramming back, his asscheeks too full as he worked back and forth.

“Shit Rick, I’m used to doing all the work.”

Rick ignored him and thrusted harder whining when Shane pressed in a forth, Shane shuddered at the back and forth motion of his fingers being swallowed greedily by Rick’s ass. The lube caused his ass to make beautiful, incessant wet smacks.

“Think you can take me?”

 

“Yeah.” Rick grunted.

Shane coated himself in slick and lined up, pushing in slowly he passed halfway. When Rick took him the rest of the way he started to slam in sure that Rick was fine. He pinched at Rick’s cheeks and then he grabbed him. Rick cried out, his body withering as Shane fucked in deeper and deeper. The bed frame moving with their erratic thrusts, Shane was holding on too hard, pinching Rick’s thighs as he fucked in but after awhile Rick met his thrusts again.

Sweat swept down Rick’s back and Shane wiped it away, licking the salty remnants off his finger. Damn, he wanted to cum inside that sweet hole and he got angry when Rick pulled out.

“What the fuck?”

“Shut up, I want to ride you.” Rick sassed back.

Shane laid down immediately, Rick took his dick in hand and guided it to his ass. He groaned at his dick meeting Rick’s walls again but then he was taken in completely. Rick’s knees jumped against the mattress and he groaned, damn Rick was treating his ass dirty.

It had to hurt he thought but Rick was gasping , his eyes screwed shut and he stopped to grind down, rotate on Shane’s dick. He touched behind Rick’s knee and took Rick’s length in hand. He had been so greedy, his friend grunted at the first pump and he lubed him up more to jerk him as the other started to take his dick harshly again.

Rick opened his eyes, his stomach panting happily. Shane’s one hand still holding onto his thigh.

“Kiss me.”

Rick smiled and leaned down giving him what he wanted, it seemed like the best kiss yet and Shane knew in that moment he never wanted to let Rick go and he didn’t mean only as a friend.

“You feel so good Shane.” Rick said with a whine rotating his hips more fervently.

“I know.”

Rick slapped his stomach reprimanding his cockiness but he kept riding Shane. Shane leaned up to kiss him, his angle changing as Rick pressed into him and grinded softer. Kisses and shared breaths, little whispers made before Rick gasped.

His ropey seed flowed into Shane's hands and Rick bit down on his lip, causing Shane to groan and release into Rick.

“Fuck.” Shane laughed.

Rick cocked his head, thinking too hard when Shane brought Rick’s cum to his own lips to lick at it. He liked it, wanted to know what theirs tasted like mixed together.

Rick leaned against him after they collected themselves, Shane washed him off and brought him to his chest. 

“You know this part was unexpected but I love you Rick. that’s never gonna change.”

Rick knew it wouldn't and he felt real good for once, like he could get what he wanted but it had been a long time since he knew happiness so he hid his frown, his neck cocking for his lie.

“Yeah I know, everything's the same.” He said, trying to fool himself into believing it.

Shane saw his tell but he would prove it to Rick so he tilted his friend to him and kissed him.  
\-------------  
Shane never thought he’d get married, if he did it would be low key. Who spent $20,000 on a wedding or even $5,000? His marriage would be a courthouse one to celebrate his little certificate and he hoped to have a few kids. He knew he wanted to be a dad more than anything.

Rick smiled as Shane opened the car door. All their friends and family were there, they spent too much. Shane gave him everything he wanted. Expensive non rented tuxes, so many yellow and white flowers, all those white candles he wanted surrounded by ivy, a hand carved arch. It was perfect and yet he knew it would be even if it was just the two of them.

Rick took Shane’s hand that didn't let him go as they opened the door to their home, the one they brought together two years ago but never knew would end with a marriage. It was a slip of Shane’s tongue during heated sex, Rick thought he would take it back though he kind of wanted it, still dreamed of that girly dream time to time. But Shane’s nose crinkled preparing to tell Rick his feelings and his gears turned and he reaffirmed his sex ladden words. 

“Yeah I should definitely marry your ass.” 

So they did.

Rick walked to the door but Shane hugged him from behind. “Nuh uh baby.”

Rick stopped, confused by it but then he was turned around and scooped into Shane’s arms. 

“Never forget I remember everything you tell me sweetie.”

Shane kissed him and carried him over the threshold, their threshold.

Rick giggled, kicking his feet as he held onto his love. 

Not everyone could be lucky enough to be obtain both their dreams but for Rick Grimes that’s exactly what happened and he’d never take it for granted.


End file.
